


Star Fox: paths forever altered

by Sutakitsune



Series: GBUEO [1]
Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Battle, Cerinia is still alive, Established Relationship, F/M, PLEASE CHECK OUT GENERAL WHITEFUR ON FANFICTION, heroic deed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutakitsune/pseuds/Sutakitsune
Summary: Two months after Perfect Still Image, Fox and Krystal have formed a deep relationship with each other, but after a new enemy appears, the course of their lives is changed forever. All thanks to one soldier.
Relationships: Krystal/Fox McCloud
Series: GBUEO [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898530
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue: It begins

Krystal was stirred awake by a familiar feeling on her lips. She smiled as her eyes opened. She had started a relationship with her leader, Fox, ever since that fateful day on Sauria. Occasionally, she caught herself thinking about it. She couldn't help it, imagine if she hadn't been found by him. Would she even be alive now?

It was difficult adjusting to her new life at first. All the technology around her was alien to her at first, but she gradually learned more about it. Had it not been for Fox, she probably still wouldn't know how to use a microwave.

"Morning Krys." Fox said, making Krystal blush at the nickname he gave her.

"Morning Fox. Any news from the brig?" She asked.

“None yet. Though we should probably head down there unless you don't want breakfast." Upon mentioning breakfast, Krystals stomach grumbled.

"I'll take that as a no." Fox smirked, getting out of the bed to put on fresh clothes. Krystal did the same. As they walked up to the bridge, she caught a whiff of the foods prepared in front of her and drooled a little.

The couple sat down to enjoy breakfast and each others company. She was about to take a bite into the fresh hot waffle, when she felt something enter her mind. What it said made her drop her plate. She immediately ran to her room. 

Fox followed her into her room, narrowly avoiding the closing door. 

“What's up Krys?" He asked puzzled.

"My people Fox, they're alive!" She said before collapsing onto the floor. 

When she came to, she was surrounded by the team, even ROB was there.

"Finally, she's up." Peppy said concerned. 

"How long have I been out?" She asked the team

"About half an hour by this point." Fox said looking down on his watch. "I remember you said something about your people." Right then it came back to her. The voice, the image, everything.

"Oh yes, my sister. She must have been near enough to feel my presence." Krystal explained further. "The village I lived in was raided by a group calling themselves the Monkees. And said something about bringing back some old scientist." Fox and Peppy exchanged glances.

"Did they say who?" Krystal shook her head no.

"I left in an escape pod on the edge of the town, I thought they had destroyed everything." Krystal said, tears forming. "I landed on Sauria and never looked back." Krystal was near crying at this point as Fox leaned over to comfort her.

"It's ok, Krys. They're still alive. Now, do you remember what she said to you?" Fox asked concerned.

“Yes. She asked me where I had been for so long, and told me my parents are worried sick about me." Krystal stopped talking and buried her muzzle into foxs shoulder.

"Slippy, pull up the scanners, search for any large body of mass that hasn't been identified yet." He ordered Slippy, who acknowledged and ran off to boot up the scanners. While he did that, Fox continued to comfort Krystal. 

"How would you like to go back to Cerinia, maybe show us around?" He asked, watching her smile.

"I'd like that. Very much." She replied. Fox smiled a little inside, seeing her cheer up.

“Right, well Slippy is on the scanners as we speak. He's gonna find where it is, and we'll be on our way. How does that sound?" He asked, slowly pulling her up.

“I can't wait, Fox. I can't wait" She replied embracing them. Peppy slowly walked out of the room and towards the scanners. When he got there, he caught quite the unusual sight. The usually levelheaded technician was panicking up a storm.

"Slippy, what's wrong son?" He asked the amphibious technician.

"We received a transmission from General Pepper. Get everybody up to the brig now!" He ordered. Peppy acknowledged and ran over to a ship comm.

“Attention everyone, we received an urgent transmission from General Pepper. Everybody report to the brig ASAP." Peppy commanded before rushing to the brig himself, slipp in tow.

“Damn. Looks like Cerinia will have to wait Krys." Fox said, ears drooping.

"I see. We might as well head up to the brig." She said. The two of them headed over to the brig. When they arrived, everybody else was up there.

"Slippy, mind telling us what was so important man?" Falco asked.

"I'll show you." Slippy replied before punching some buttons on the computer. In a flash, General Pepper was on the screen.

"Star Fox. Approximately 40 minutes ago, military base Bravo on Fichina was attacked and destroyed by a group calling themselves the Monkees. They claimed responsibility and plan to take over Corneria to bring back Andross. We can't let that happen. Troops are stationed at military base Alpha, and are engaging the enemy. We do not know how heavily weaponized this new group is, and we need your help taking them out. I know you just helped out Sauria, but we need you more than ever at this time. Good Luck. Pepper out." The transmission cut out, silencing everybody in the room.

Fox looked over to Krystal. There was a look of horror, but also anger in her eyes.

"Prepare the ships Slippy. It's time we give those bastards what they've got coming." Slippy acknowledged and started up the preparations sequence. By the time he finished, they were orbiting Fichina. As soon as they were ready they ran to the hangar bay, where the Arwings were stored.

In a matter of moments, Fox, Krystal, Falco, and Slippy were blasting off towards the planet of Fichina, a cold, desolate place where nothing would be able to survive were it not for the climate control stations. Each climate control station was located in a military base, and Alpha was the largest of the three.

"Alright everyone, we're facing a new enemy here, so be on guard. We don't know what were facing here." The rest of the team acknowledged him as they came into view of the battlefield.

"Looks pretty bad down there Fox. You sure we can do this?" Krystal asked.

"Absolutely, now let's rock and roll!"  
~ ~ ~

Ever since he was a kid, there was nothing Todd Bernet wanted to do more than form a band. He had spent his youth learning how to sing. It wasn't long before he started performing in school recitals and choir in middle school. In his second year of middle school, however, everything changed. Andross attacked, and Corneria City was badly beaten up. Even in those dark days, he could still remember looking up into the sky to see the Star Fox team saving the day. He felt so inspired, and wished he could pay them bac kfor saving him.

Time passed on, and he moved on to high school. Eventually finding friends who wanted to form a band with him. Marc Dawnson, who had playing the bass ever since he could hold one, Tim Blackmore, a virtuoso on the guitar, and Alex Statlen, one of the best drummers he had ever heard in his life. Soon enough, they began practicing with each other on weekends. Though they still didn't have a name for themselves. 

One day, Todd got a letter in the mail. It was his military obligate. Every citizen in Corneria had to spend at least five months in the military, and Todd was no exception. As it turned out, so did the rest of the group.

"Right. That's everything." Todd said as he finished packing up everything. "5 months of nothing to do and sleeping with twenty other guys in one bedroom." Todd laughed at the snide remark.

"Yeah yeah, it sucks we won't get to practice though, I had some great riffs in my head." Tim called out. 

"We'll see each other again though. So hopefully it won't take too long." Todd shot back. They said their goodbyes and headed out to the base.

It wasn't long before Todd was assigned to a base off planet, but when he heard where he was going, he wished he could stay. 

"Mr. Bernet, you are being assigned to mb Alpha, on Fichina." The sargent said.

"Roger." he replied. Great, nothing but snow and ice for miles he thought. Like it or not, soon he was on a transport ship to Fichina. Along the way, he met up with another soldier named Dave, and the two hit it off. They talked about simple things. What Fichina was like, hope that they would find something to do. It was nice to think he would have company for the stay on Fichina.

Two months had passed in his five month period, and the days were starting to go by slower than ever. Wake up, breakfast, a patrol in sub zero weather for an hour, then come back and watch the time slowly die. At least Dave was here he thought.

He was about to drift off to sleep when the alarm starts to blare. 

"ALERT. ALERT. HOSTILES INCOMIING. ALL SOLDIERS TO BATTLE POSITIONS." Instantly Todd snaps up. He rushed over to his locker to grab his uniform and standard issue blaster. As he does, others soon file in. Within minutes, they are out in the trenches dug on the front line of the base. He had always talked about how boring Fichina was, but at the moment, it was scarier than any haunted house he could think of. 

"What happened?" He asked Dave, who was next to him in the trench.

"It's Beta, they were attacked. All I know at the moment." Dave replied. They looked out into the horizon and spotted them. A large group of enemies heading towards him. Todd powered on the blaster and took aim, unaware that the events about to unfold would completely alter the path of his life.


	2. Star Fox: Battle of Fichina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With ground troops in the trenches, and Star Fox providing aerial support, the Battle of Fichina begins. With the fate of the Lylat system resting on the outcome, the troops go above and beyond to save the system.

Todd had never seen so many enemy troops before, not even during the siege of Corneria during the Lylat wars. He took his blaster up and waited for the command to fire.

"On my mark...FIRE!" The base commander announced. Todd and the troops began firing, the Battle of Fichina had begun.

Up in the skies above them, the Star Fox group was beginning their assault of the Monkee battalions below. One after the other they destroyed tanks, temporary bases, and troops by the dozen.

"Looks like they aren't that much better equipped than the base. So hopefully we can close this out quick." Fox said over the comms."

"Roger that, looks like slim pickings for today boys!" Falco crowed, before diving down to eviscerate another tank. Just as he came up in celebration, multiple red lights flashed on the radar screen.

"Fox, we've got incoming bogeys!" Slippy cried out.

"I see them. Let's take them out!" Fox replied, turning to face towards the incoming enemy aircraft. A quick scan showed they were old Invader 3 models. They hadn't seen combat since the Lylat War ended. That must have been years ago, how are they still fighting? Fox asked himself.

"Wait a minute, these things shouldn't even be flying." Slippy remarked, echoing Fox's concern.

All at once the ships rocketed towards them at a much faster rate, Fox rolled away to safety just in the nick of time.

"Jesus, what the hell?" Falco questioned, taken aback by the sudden improvements.

"Looks like they've had some upgrades over the years. We still gotta take them down." Fox said, before turning to engage the fighters.

"Everybody, pick a dance partner, and lets give the boys the help they need." 

"Be careful Fox." Krystal pleaded, before engaging the enemy.

Meanwhile, Todd and Dave were lying in the trenches, reloading the energy pellets into their blasters. There was scorch marks all around them.

"I didn't sign up for this." Dave remarked, before dropping a pellet.

"Neither did I, but we have to stop them from overrunning the base." Todd affirmed. They recharged their blasters, and moved up to begin firing. Just as they were about to begin, they saw a heart-wrenching sight.

Not only had those old invaders got an engine upgrade, they had a lot more firepower as well. Heat seekers followed fox no matter where he went, and he was doing everything he could to stay engaged.

"Damn, what did they put on those things?" Fox remarked to himself, before looping away from another missile. The pilots themselves were nowhere near as good as the team, but they made up for it in sheer firepower.

He managed to finally get on the trail of one of the enemy aircraft. "Finally, I have you now." Fox exclaimed. He was about to hit the fire button when the back opened up.

"What the-" was all fox could say before several missiles shot out the back.

"Holy..." Fox yelled before pulling up and away. Too late. Several missiles hit the back of his Arwing, crippling it.

"Damn, I'm hit guys. I can't make it back to the ship, I'm gonna have to ditch her." He said over the intercomms.

"No, you can't you'll be a sitting duck for the Monkees." Slippy explained. 

"I haven't got a choice, I'll see you all on the ground." he said before the radio shorted out.

"Fox!" Krystal yelled out, watching the smoking Arwing head down to the surface. Fox braced himself as the Arwing descended towards the earth. 

The impact was hard, very hard. Fox lurched forward, knocking the wind out of him. He soon came to a rest, clutching his chest. 

"Fox, are you okay?" Krystal asked telepathically.

"I'm fine, just a little roughed up."

Todd and Dave watched as the Arwing came to a stop about a hundred meters from where they were watching. Dave pulled out A Display Device to zoom in.

"Can you tell which one it is?" Todd asked Dave, only to be met with a look of pure despair.

It's McClouds." Was all he said. No sooner had he said that when Todd noticed a pair of speeders heading out to the crash sight. He took the Device from Dave to get a look.

"Jesus Christ it's the damn Monkees! They're going after Fox!"

Fox heard the speeders approaching. He thought it was the Cornerians coming to his aid. Only to be met with the horrific realization of who it really was.

"Well, ain't this a real treat! Look who we have here." One of them said.

"Now this will fetch quite a price on the markets, don't you think?" Another one said.

"Sure as hell will, now all we gotta do is get him out." A third said before moving over to the release lock on the outside. Instinctively, Fox pulled the emergency lock handle. Deadbolting the hatch shut.

"Well, looks like you got a few tricks up your sleeve. Looks like we'll just have to do this the old fashioned way." The Monkee said before slamming his weapon into the cockpit glass. It was high strength stuff, meant to protect from the chaos of space battle, but he knew it wouldn't hold out forever.

"Krys, you gotta help me. I'm surrounded by the Monkees, and I don't know if I can take them."

Above, Krystal heard the message and looked down. She began to turn towards him when laser fire erupted. She had a bogey on her tail and now couldn't help Fox.

"I'm sorry Fox, I'm tied up, I'll help you as soon as I can." She replied nearing tears.

Fox could do nothing but wait and hope...

"We gotta help him, man. We can't let him die." Todd yelled at Dave.

"I'm sorry, we've got to focus on taking out the enemy." Dave yelled back." 

"But what about McCloud..."

"Welcome to war kid." Dave said before getting down to continue firing.

"Todd bent down to continue firing, but couldn't fire. He thought back to a moment during the war. He and his mother were curled up in her bathroom, explosions all around. He looked out the window to see the Star Fox team coming to save the day. He remembered the hope and joy it gave him.

He looked over at the downed Arwing, then to his blaster. He sighed.

"Cover me." He said to Dave.

"What?"

"I'm going to save him." Todd affirmed.

"That's suicide, you won't even make it halfway!"

"Well then I'll see you on the other side." He said before charging over the top of the trench and towards the Arwing.

"He's crazy." Dave said to himself before providing cover fire.

Krystal finally got the enemy of her back, and sent a message to fox.

"Fox, I'm coming for you." She called out.

"No, it's too late. You'll only endanger yourself." Fox said as the cracks in the glass became bigger.

"No, I can-" She said before being cut off.

"I'm sorry Krystal, you need to back off. That's an order." Fox commanded.

"Fox..." 

"I love you Krystal." He said before shutting her off. Above, Krystal began to cry, but she had a mission to accomplish. Back on the ground, Fox knew that there wasn't much time. The cracks were getting larger as he stared at the leader of the group. The leader smiled and raised his weapon, most certainly to break the glass. Fox closed his eyes, waiting for the strike.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU BASTARDS!!" Came a yelling voice. Fox opened his eyes. The Monkee group were trained on something over to his left. Whoever it was, they were no match for him, as they were quickly cut down. Mere moments later, the source of his rescue appeared. It was a young Fox, garbed in the standard Cornerian Defence Force armor. Fox opened up the hatch for him.

"Mr. McCloud? Stay behind me, I'm going to get you to safety." Fox obliged and got behind them.

"Slowly but surely, they made their way over to the base. Once they got there, he was taken to the medical wing of the base.

"Who was that? Who took me in?" He asked the nurse assigned to him.

"Oh, him? He's a new soldier, assigned here just a couple of months ago."

"Alright, but what was his name." He asked the nurse.

"Why do you need to know?" She asked curiously.

"I want to request him for the heroes medal." Fox replied bluntly.

"I see. Well in that case, the man's name is Todd Bernet."

Once he knew Fox was squared away, Todd rushed out to join the fight.

"How in the hell did you do that?" Dave asked him.

"That's not important. Right now we need to take care of the enemy." Todd replied. Through the next few hours, they fought in the bitter cold weather. Eventually, with the help of the remaining Star Fox team, they managed to repel the Monkee attack. The base was safe for now.

"Alright, we did it. We managed to survuve. You wanna come to mess with me?" Dave asked.

"Later, I've got to check in on McCloud." Todd said. Dave smiled and headed off to the mess hall, while Dave went into the medical bay.

"Mr. Bernet I take it?" The receptionist said looking up."

"Yes, I'm here to see McCloud. How is he doing?" Todd said concerned.

"He's been doing well, he's got some minor head and chest injuries, but on the whole he's going to be just fine." The receptionist informed him.

"Oh thank god." Bernet breathed a sigh of relief.

"Mr. McCloud, you have a visitor." The receptionist said.

"Let him in." A voice in the room said. He opened the door and finally came truly face to face with his hero.

"I take it you're the Todd Bernet who saved my life out there?" Fox questioned.

"Yes sir."

"That was a hell of an exercise kid. That kind of move earns people awards you know." Fox explained.

"It was just what I had to do."

"And why's that."

"Because I owed you my life after you saved Corneria from Andross. I was just a child then, but you were a hero. I couldn't stand by and let you get captured or die like that." Bernet explained.

"I see. Thank you for your service." Fox smiled and gave a small salute, prompting a full one from Todd. 

"You best head off to the mess hall now. You must be famished." Fox inquired.

"I will." Todd responded before heading off to the mess hall.

Up in the Great Fox, the atmosphere was tense. Nobody knew if Fox made it out alive. That is, save for a certain telepathic vixen.

"Have you heard anything back?" Falco asked.

"Not yet." Slippy sighed dejected. Krystal couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm sorry guys, I talked with him while he was down there. He said he was surrounded by Monkees. I wanted to go and save him, but I got caught up with some enemies and had to wait. By the time I got back, he said it was too late." Krystal said with tears forming in her eyes. Peppy slowly made his way over to her before comforting her.

"It's okay Krystal, you did everything you could. And I've known Fox since he was a kid. He's stronger than a few soldiers no matter who they are."

"I haven't detected anything since then. I know he's-" just then Slippy yelled out.

"Guys, we're getting somehting!" He exclaimed as everybody rushed to the radio.

"Attention Great Fox, this is base Alpha, radioing in. Are you guys ok?" The radio asked.

"Well, those ships they have are damn crazy, they've got all sorts of upgrades on them. Our ships are fine, but we lost our leader and we're not sure if he's alive." Slippy responded.

"I see, well in that case I've got some good news." There was a moment of silence before another voice came on.

"Hey guys, did you miss me?" Fox said through the radio. Krystal couldn't believe her ears, she threw Slippy aside to talk to him.

"Fox! Are you okay, what happened?" She asked in a blur.

"Well, I thought that it was over, but apparently one of the soldiers in the trenches ran all the way over to save me. He took them out and escorted me to safety. I'm fine, by the way." Fox replied. Krystal was on the verge of tears when the rest of the team came over to talk with him. Krystal wanted to go down there and hug the person that saved her lover as hard as she could. "Who saved you anyway?" Peppy asked him. "A young soldier by the name of Todd Bernet." Fox replied. "We can't wait to meet him. Hang on, We're gonna head down there right now!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that was a fun one to write. The battle was inspired by the Hoth battle from Star wars if you were wondering. I wonder what will happen when the rest of our team meets Todd. Probably lots of thank yous, and maybe some awards might be given? Anyways. I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I did writing it. Reviews are always appreciated, and I'll see you next time! -Sutakitsune

**Author's Note:**

> Alright everybody, I am pleased to announce the GBUEO saga, something I have been meaning to write for years. This is the prologue to the story, and more will be coming.
> 
> I've been planning this for years. I'm really excited present you. This will be a long saga, so fasten your seatbelts, we're going one hell of a ride.
> 
> Reviews are appreciated, and I'll see you next time. -Sutakitsune


End file.
